uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stu letnia wojna cz.8
PRZY KOLOSEUM TYTANÓW Zeus:Atlasie wyzywam siebie do walki Prometeusz za głowę się wchywcił KOLOESUM TYTANÓW Pallas Titans:Słuszysz Atlasie ten głupek wrócil Perses Titans:Ej pokażemy gdzie raki zimóją Atlas:Sam chce oberwać co za głupek i idiota hahahaha Epimeteusz Pallas Titans Perses Titans:Dasz mu popalić Atlasie Po chwili z Koloseum Tytanów wychodzi Atlas na przeciw Zeusowi a Zeus już ma stracha Atlas: I co teraz debilu Zeus: Zaraz ci pokaże ( głosem miękim ze strachu ) Atlas wyciąga swój miecz a Zeus stoji jak osika Atlas: I co teraz gnoju Zeus: O jejku Atlas ruszna do ataku a Zeus spojrzał na Prometeusza Prometeusz: No ruszaj Zeus: Ale jak ? Atlas: Ha Atlas tak szybko atakuje że Zeus ledwo na donża unikaniem ciosów Zeus: Auułł Atlas: Jak taka dziewczyna Atlas znów zaatakował Zeusa W tym czasie .... Do Pałacu Kronosa i Rhei weszła Metis by uwolić Rheę i jej dzieci , więc Metis śledziła jednego Żółwi by zobaczyć gdzie się znajdują NA KORYTSRZ W PAŁACU KRONOSA I RHEI - Na dolnym Żółw : Mam tu dla was gry Z ZAMKNIĘTYM POKOJU Hera: Nie Metis zauważyła że na stoliku znajdowało się dźban , i szybko chwyciła i uderzyła tego Żółwia zabierając mu klucz do drzwi.Metis otwiera te drzwi i ........ Hestia Posejdon Demeter Hera Hades: A ty to kto Metis: Chdzcie jesteście woli I szybko Metis otwiera drugie drzwi na przeciwko i wychodzi Rhea Rhea: Metis ty tu Metis: Chdzcie szybko bo taka okazja już się nieprzytrafia Rhea i jej dzieci ; Hestia Posejdon Hera Demeter Hades wraz z Metis szybko wychodzą z Pałacu Rhea: Teraz jesteśmy Hestia Posejdon Hera Demeter Hades: Woli Metis: No i teraz zostało tylko Posejdon Hades : Walka z Kronosem naszym ojcem A w KOLOSEUM TYYANÓW Zeus: Aaaaaaa ( upada ) Atlas: Ile jeszcze musisz obrywać he Zeus: Auł Pallas Titans Perses Titans Epimeteusz : Brawo Atlasie Atlas trumfował swe zwycięstwo walce z nieudolnym Zeusem , gdy Tytani poszli do Koloseum Tytanów Prometeusz podrzedł do leżacego Zeusa Prometeusz : Zeusie wstań Zeus podniusł się cały obolały Prometeusz: Zeusie widzisz musisz pierw trenować walkę a tu już chciałeś odrazu Zeus: No chciałem szybko Prometeusz: No i chcesz pokonać Kronosa i pozostałych Zeus: Tak Nagle Metis : Zeusie zobacz o to twoi bracia i siostry wraz z matką Zeus spojrzał się na Rheę i na swych braci Posejdona i Hadesa oraz na swe trzy siostry Hestia Demeter i Hera Prometeusz : Ale najlepiej mnieć wsparcie w rodzinie choć jest to bardzo żadko Zeus:A więc to moje rodzeństwo Hestia Posejdon Hera Demeter Hades i Zeus bacznie na siebie paczą Rhea:Moje kochane dzieci wszystkie razem ( zwrószona ) Metis: ( do ucha Zeusa )Teraz masz wsparcie Zeusie u swego rodzeństwa Zeus:Dzieki Metis Metis się uśmiechneła do Zeusa Prometeusz:A więc zaczynam Posejdon:Masz rację Prometeuszu nam pomożesz Prometeusz:Owszem pomoge wam Hades:No to do dzieła ruszajmy ale pierw musimy mieć zbroje i broń Prometeusz:Owszem dzieś mi się uda skołować broń Hades Posejdon:Okey Prometeuszu Rhea zabrała swe dzieci ; Hestię , Posejdona , Herę , Demeter , Hadesa , Zeusa i chrzeniaków Prometeusza i Metis tam gdzie znajdują się dwie Góry po lewej Góra Otys a po prawej Góra Olimp